


Close your eyes

by NorthsWhite



Series: Writing Challenges [5]
Category: Writing Challenge - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthsWhite/pseuds/NorthsWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge no. 5 "Write with your eyes closed".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close your eyes

When tiy cise your etes everutgubf us dufferebt, Ti are akibe abd usikated fir¡¡rin tge rest if the wirkd and ni ie, ni atted giw hard tget tru¡y van oisuvekt get un wugt¡¡tg yiuu. toi are yoir own persib, yoir own autgor and charactersm tiuchoose toye okit.twusts abd dranas. When tou ckise tye wtwm giqwcwe rut EW juvwm akue ub gar ijes id tye crearuib abd bi narre giw anazubf ur a¡natve fr tiym tgat wke unokues that everutgun in it is cimleately imahinary. The diakafi¡¡ifs in toue head, the peapke toy have gitten to loe in toye umahination are rgarM umaginatuin.

Can tou imagine what it must e uned fir oeioke wgi di bit veakueve un rhwselces ti be can ubsude te¡heir iw nubsO It must be terruke di tgen t assez tge dacr tgar ub tgar usikatuib tget gace bi ibe vyr rgw sarjbess g¡tget0ce xreared qurgyb.

O just hooe  neves becie ibe id thise oeiokeM I hioe ny mund wukk akwats e nt refygee abd escaoe dirn¡¡¡rin rgw girrirs is¡f ths¡us wiekd, 

Finaky I an sirry uf bitgubg us ybdesrtandake fri tgus t et, Maybe I shoukd have taken thise tyoibg kessisn whn I eas tiojyerK but then again it might be a kuttke kate dir tat.


End file.
